Ul'mare
A tiny humanoid race reminiscent of faeries, these energetic sea-folk glide through the ocean using their wing-like limbs to spiral in and out of the small caves in which they reside. Bound by the virtues of honor and truth, the Ul'mare are united in their communities and extremely dedicated to the survival and expansion of their people. Playful and friendly and they may be, there is much power and wisdom behind their cheerful antics. Biology and Appearance The Ul'mare are humanoid by definition, though their bodies are specially adapted to survive in the darkest depths of the ocean. Their bodies are covered in tiny scales while their limbs and shoulders are protected by patches of barbs capable of injecting a paralytic neurotoxin into would-be attackers. They are highly agile thanks to well-adapted wing-like fins protruding from their upper backs. If forced to fight, they will employ a natural venom injected through patches of spiny flesh throughout their body, from two horns upon their heads, and secreted below their tongues. Between their horns is a gem-like crest capable of emitting bright bursts of light when an Ul'mare is in danger. Though physically frail, their natural defenses more than make up for their small size. Society and Culture Ehndras the leader of the Ul'mare is by definition the Divine Engineer of their civilization. Born into a caste in and of its own, only three of their kind may exist at a time. It said that when a Great Mind is born, the Ul'mare enter into a golden age of creation, invention, and peace, guided by the wisdom of their Great Mind's chosen profession. There are multiple types of Great mind, each corresponding to their own gift. The greatest of all is called the Divine Soul, who rules as the sovereign lord of all Ul'mare. Ul'mare are governed by the Divine Soul, though each community chooses a leader to run the day-to-day chores and lend their voice to the Great Minds. The Ul'mare are finely-tuned to each other, communicating without strife and coexisting peacefully in their communities. Their ability to remain calm and collected in any situation allows them to befriend fellow denizens of the deep through their superior diplomatic abilities. As a whole, the Ul'mare follow every command of the Divine Soul without question, as their wants and needs are all connected - the Ul'mare civilization utterly united in each of its pursuits and desires. History The Ul'mare hail from the land of Kye'raeon, a long-lost world rumored to exist in an alternate dimention. Though communication with their mother civilization has long been lost, their history lives on in legend. The Ul'mare, led by Ehndras the Divine Engineer, landed on the world of Tolla with 4 other races. Currently they are expanding their borders after founding their capitol city, Kye'raeon ((Heaven's Gate in the language of Arkhan'a)). OOC Appearances The Ul'mare hail from the land of Kye'raeon, a long-lost world rumored to exist in an alternate dimention, wracked by a war between dimensions. The surviving Ul'mare are found residing in the deep caves of Tolla in the city of Kye'raeon. Players Ehndras of Bay12 created the Ul'mare as a sea-faring race of Fae engineers gifted in the practice of crystal synthesis and harvesting in his unpublished Fantasy stories. Category:Major Races